The Wolf And The Snake
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: Snape and Lupin? Of course, they were meant to be! But how did it come about? Well...
1. Prologue: Wolf Premonition

I realize this is just too short, but it's a prologue of sorts, so give me a break and stick around to see where I go with this! This will, by the way be a slash on my two most favorite Harry Potter characters, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

I do not sob sob weep weep own these beloved characters... and I never...will. There? Are you happy now? You must repay me my misery by reviewing!!

----------------------------

**Prologue: A Wolf's Premonition**

Lupin sighed as he looked over student essays. The full moon was coming soon, and he still hadn't fully recovered from the last one. He cradled his head in his hands feeling slightly ill. He felt tingly all over.

He'd have to remind Snape about his potion. His nose twitched at the thought of the foul tasting goop sliding down his throat.

It was becoming more and more wearing on him not to transform. The potions were losing some of their potency, and Remus' body demanded release.

Taking a few deep bretahs, Lupin managed to regain some of his composure. He shuddered slightly, aftershock.

He pushed aside the unmarked parchments, knowing he wasn't going to be able to finsh them that night.

To his great suprise, he realized the tingling feeling persisted, spreading form his fingertips to the very core of his chest. He supressed the oddest urge to toss his head back and howl. His fingernails dug into his soft palms. He couldn't be transforming now. It was much to early.

He frantically stood up, unsure of what to do. By the time he'd risen the whole way though, the sensation was gone, leaving him a little tired but on the whole unharmed.

He held out a still quivering hand for examination. This had nothing to do with the full moon. Something else was coming- something he couldn't understand or put to words.

He gazed out his window at the stars speckling the deep purple night sky, and the brilliant white moon that was so very close to being full.

_Something is coming._

-------------------------

Maybe this is a little late, but this story takes place in Harry's third year when Remus is still teaching at Hogwarts. Late fall, I'd say... For the ease of the story, we're going to have to ignore most of the plot line that appears in the third book. Sorry to disappoint. Never fear! We shall make our own story! I say we because threatening glare you're all going to review now, aren't you? (don't worry, I love you all!) (unless you don't review, that is)


	2. Chapter 1: It Can Only Hurt So Much

Here's chapter one then. And never fear, if it gets intense, I'll make the rating higher... but for now, T will do just fahn. Please review if you like it. If you have nothing nice to say, DON'T SAY IT. I'm not _that_ desperate for reviews.

--------------------

**Chapter One: It Can Only Hurt So Much**

Quills bobbed up and down as the third year defence against the dark arts students battled their way through a particularily tricky test. Harry Potter sat near the back, where he alone, other than Hermione, of course, was swiftly answering questions.

Lupin let his gaze wander over the boy and felt a washed in old and new emotions. The boy looked so very much like James... it made his heart ache just to look at him. Lupin felt yearning so hard it made him scared, and his gaze became a boring drill into the spiked mess of black hair that topped Harry's head.

Green eye flicked upwards just in time to see Lupin's stare. Lupin quickly averted his eyes. He frowned and went back to his paper a little uneasily.

Lupin made his nightly rounds of the hallways absently, his mind far away. A sudden clang from a falling suit of armour brought him back to attention. He heard muffled swears that sounded very familiar.

"Lumos." The hallway was empty, the armour lying scattered on the floor, and a slight groan emitted from somewhere beside it. Smiling wryly, Lupin reached down and grabbed a hold of the liquidy material of the invisibility cloak.

Although he'd been expecting it, his heart pounded when his eyes landed on Harry Potter, who now had a 'oh, shit, I'm in trouble look' painted across his face. The same expression James seemed to have had permanently stuck onto his face for the first few years of his school career.

"I can explain, Professor," Harry stammered, but Lupin was hardly listening.

He suddenly knew that he wouldn't be able to hold that much pain back. Lust for a lost lover mingled with post full moon tremors, and Lupin couldn't hold back.

He leaned forwards and stroked a hand through Harry's messed mat of hair. Harry's eyes widened into a totally lost look. Lupin was reminded of his first accidental kiss with James, and the events that had occurred afterwards.

"So much like James," he murmured, and Harry honestly thought that the man had lost it. And perhaps he _had_ snapped, Lupin thought grimly to himself.

Surprisingly, this made Lupin chuckle to himself. He let his fingers trail down Harry's cheek, causing the boy to flinch away.

He grabbed the front of Harry's cloak, pulling him in closer. How he yearned for the touch of the dead man who looked so much like his son. How Harry reminded Lupin of a younger James to whom he'd given all his love.

Lupin leaned in further in, so very close to his one desire since that date thirteen years ago when...

"Lupin," a voice drawled form behind them, causing them both to jump. Lupin twirled around to see Severus Snape, arms crossed, holding a frosty glare on them.

"Please try to refrain from sexually assaulting students on school grounds." Harry had never honestly been so very happy to see Snape as he was at that moment.

Lupin bared his teeth and almost attacked Snape when he raised a hand to his head.

"Ohhh," he groaned in pain. Snape made his way to Lupin's side.

"I understand, being so close to the full moon causes you to do a lot of unexpected things," he said, sounded incredibly civilized. "Must be hard for you werewolves."

"Werewolf?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. Snape quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Ah, yes. You're beloved teacher is indeed a werewolf." He frowned over at Harry for a moment. "Bedtime, Potter. Ten points off for being out of bed after hours." Harry was surprised that it wasn't more, and quickly departed the two older men before anything else could possibly happen.

Snape turned on Lupin. "Had a little thing for James Potter?" he asked smirking.

Lupin glared dangerously over at the black haired man. "Shut up!! You know _nothing_ of what I've been through! Nothing!" His expression was tortured.

"So you decide to hit on his son just because he looks like him? The man's been dead for over ten years now, learn to get over it!" Lupin growled savagely in response to this.

"He chose her over me, and still he kept me silently on the side as an easy fuck. But I let him." Lupin's voice was beginning to crack with emotion. "Because he was all I had to cling to. When you're a were wolf, all you have are those couple of people-" Lupin couldn't carry the sentence on.

"And when one of those people barely even realizes your there half of the time..." he choked back a small gasp as Snape tapped his wand on Lupin's throat. He used the weapon to raise Lupin's chin up til they were eye to eye.

"It hurts. Yeah. How do you think I felt all of these years."

Lupin frowned in confusion. "What are you talking-"

Snape cut him off with an angry kiss that made it's way into both of their mouths. Lupin pushed away from him as quickly as he could.

"How do you think I felt watching you fall to pieces over a man who never even loved you?" Snape asked in a pained whisper before whisking away down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2: Full Moon

**Chapter Two:**** Full Moon**

Lupin cupped his head in his hands. He hadn't been this embarrassed for quite a long time. His mind kept flashing back to Snape's tortured expression, his true feelings.

He was halfway through a growl when a hesitant knock came at his office door. He looked up and saw Harry, looking very uncomfortable and awkward. He stepped inside before Lupin could say anything.

"Um, professor..."

Lupin's brow creased. "I'm sorry Harry," he managed. Harry shook his head quickly.

"So, um...? What, do you, er...like me, professor?"

Lupin was taken back by the straight forward question. "Well, no, I mean- ah..." He stammered not really sure how to explain. Harry turned a little red and looked away.

"No," Lupin relied as calmly as he could after a moment. Harry's head whipped up, confused.

"So what-?"

"It was nothing!" Lupin snapped. He had no idea what to say to the boy. He couldn't simply tell him about his father. He couldn't and wouldn't.

Harry, meanwhile, took a step back at Lupin's fierce reply. Lupin noted this. _Good_, he thought, _stay away. Don't come near me. You'll make me do something I might regret._

Harry frowned. "Were you trying to kiss me?" he asked, persisting. Lupin's jaw tightened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Professor Snape was just...exaggerating things."

"Because if you did, you know, that's alright..."

Lupin realized with horror where this was going.

"No, no, no Harry! Absolutely not! It's not like that at all..." He studied the boy's face intently.

Harry flushed. "Right, well, whatever. I should be going." He left the room quickly.

Lupin gazed after him. Suddenly, his whole arm twitched, and he forgot all about Harry.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, looking out the window to see that it was already twilight. _Got to get to Severus!_ He thought frantically, despite the fact that Snape was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Well, we're both going to have to suck it up," he growled to himself. It'd slipped his mind that it was the full moon that night- other things had been on his mind.

He sprinted down the castle hallways noisily. "Damn damn damn," he muttered chant like all the way down to the dungeons. His whole body was starting to writhe of its own accord.

"Severus!" he called desperately as he wrenched the heavy wooden door open. Snape looked up nonchalantly.

"Yes?"

"The potion," Lupin gasped. Snape smirked.

"Finally decided to come and get it? You're stubborn, I'll give you that..."

"It's not that, I just forgot!"

"Sure you did."

"Snape!" he cried in agony. Snape got up horribly slow and withdrew a vial from his cloak.

"Here we are." By the time he unstoppered it, Lupin had collapsed to the ground in something resembling a seizure.

"Hold still!" Snape hissed as he tried to steady Lupin so he could administer the potion.

"I, I ca- can't!" Lupin managed through clenched teeth. They were bared in a sharp sneer, one of pain.

"Screw it," Snape growled before he straddled Lupin's chest. Taking a swig of the potion, he swooped in and caught Lupin's mouth with his own.

The vile potion slid from mouth to mouth and dripped down Lupin's throat, slowing his seizes. By that point, Snape's tongue had gotten involved, and Lupin found himself hopelessly lost in the act.

Snape roughly grabbed Lupin's hair, his tongue a fiery, almost angry presence in the wolf's mouth. Lupin shivered in delight before completely realizing what was happening. He struggled to separate his face from Snape's.

"Stop," he said from around Snape's lips. He managed to push away from the other man, but not with out a thin thread of saliva stretching between them. Lupin couldn't help but think it slightly erotic.

"I don't- I can't."

"You say that now," Snape said darkly. "You enjoyed it."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it." Lupin scrambled up angrily, turning away from the potions master.

He calmed himself down in half a second.

"I am sorry. Thank you for the potion," he said. "But next time I _will_ curse you if you try it again." He hurried out of the dungeons, leaving Snape to ponder the warning.


	4. Chapter 3: New of an Escape

**Chapter Three:**** News of an Escape**

Needless to say, Lupin had a very awkward week ahead of him. Harry avoided him, blushing whenever Lupin called on him in class. Snape alternated between avoiding his gaze and sending him lopsided grins that reminded him of Sirius.

Lupin shook his head, exhausted by the time Friday came. "Bloody hell," he grumbled, taking a swig of fire whiskey to calm his frazzled nerves.

A knock came at his office door, and he got up, dreading that it might be Harry or worse yet Snape. Instead, the solemn face of Dumbledore greeted him.

"Remus," he said calmly and quietly. Lupin raised his eyebrows with surprise, then stood aside to let the headmaster in.

When the white haired man had seated himself, Lupin asked, "What's wrong?"

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "Do I need a reason to come and visit?"

Lupin frowned. "Knowing you, probably."

Dumbledore studied him with brilliant blue eyes. "You seemed out of sorts this week."

Lupin scrambled to hide his embarrassment. "Well, you know, full moon and all last weekend..." He knew it was a pathetic excuse, but prayed Dumbledore would say no more.

Dumbledore paused, piercing him with those intelligent eyes of his.

"If you like Severus, you should tell him so. But do not get Harry tangled into this. That is not what we need right now."

Lupin sputtered at Dumbledore's incredible knowledge of things that happened at Hogwarts. But, it was to be expected of such a brilliant man. "How can you say that so easily? I mean, he's another guy..."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in silent question at this remark, but said no more. Just then, a more important thought struck Lupin.

"What do you mean 'right now'? Something else is going on, isn't it?"

"Always the sharp one, you are." Dumbledore sighed sadly before going on. "Remus... Sirius has escaped from Azkaban...it will be out in the Prophet tomorrow."

Lupin's heart plummeted at this. "You lie," he hissed.

"If only," Dumbledore replied, his expression worried. "And please...don't do anything...stupid."

Remus growled. "You say that as though I'm a child."

Dumbledore smiled in slight amusement. "Oh, but you are." He rose to leave, then stopped. "I would think it wise not to tell Harry just yet."

Lupin's fists were trembling long after Dumbledore had left, a bitter, resentful taste in his mouth. Sirius...so many memories of him too, of how the three of them, James, him, and himself, had gotten so mixed up together, of how he'd felt when he'd found out about Sirius and James' death...

So many unwelcome emotions were pouring in on top of confused thoughts about the past weeks events...Lupin was sure his head would explode. But instead of letting _that_ happen, he downed the rest of the fiery alcohol and slipped away under its soothing trance.

The next day came all too soon, and Lupin's head felt in vain. _Thank God I have no classes today,_ he thought fuzzily.

The fuzz was replaced with a sharp stab when his door was yanked open by none other than Hermione Granger. "The papers say the killer Black is on the streets!"

Lupin winced at her raised tone, but did his best to reply to this random appearance. "Right you are Miss Granger."

Hermione paused for a moment, looking at him more carefully. "You look awful!" she exclaimed in the same loud voice.

"Shh," Lupin responded in a pained whisper, waving at her uselessly. Hermione clued in and frowned, hands flying to her hips.

"You've been drinking," she said disapprovingly. Lupin nodded weakly, having nothing else to say on the matter. Hermione shook her head.

"And at a time like _this_! You should be consulting with Dumbledore on how to protect the castle!"

Lupin frowned. "Why, do you think Black would come _here_ of all places?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Hermione's brow furrowed further.

"Don't act stupid, Professor. I did my research, and I know Black was sent to prison on accounts of killing Peter Pettigrew and betraying the Potters." Her face darkened. "And now he's after Harry, isn't he? He's going to finish the job...he's going to come to Hogwarts."

Lupin had nothing to say to _this_ either. He wished so badly that what she said wasn't true, but he just didn't know. So much evidence had piled on top of Sirius, he wasn't sure if his friend was as innocent as he had so often reassured himself before.

Lupin shook his head wearily. "Do not worry, I shall discuss this matter with the Headmaster..." he looked over at her frightened face. "It is really nothing for you to concern yourself with, Miss Granger."

Hermione's lips tightened slightly, and she started to leave, before Lupin caught her arm. "Have you told Harry?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I rushed right here from the library..."

Lupin sighed in relief. "Good. Please don't tell him."

"What? But Professor, he deserves to know-!" she began before Lupin smiled at her.

"I personally will tell him, if not Dumbledore. But not now, do you understand?"

Hermione hesitated, then nodded a little. "Fine, but tell him soon. It has so much to do with him, it'd be unfair...besides, it'll be in the paper too before long..."

Lupin nodded slowly, by which time she was already out the door and halfway across the classroom.

But she was right, Harry would have to be told soon... Lupin prepared himself to go talk with Dumbledore once more, ignoring his booming head.

-------------------------

Sirius escaped later in this fic than he did in the actual book, just for the ease of the story.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Feelings Flowing

Oh wow, I've been so busy lately, I totally let this fic get behind my usual update time limit. I am very, very sorry!

-------------------

**Chapter 4:**** Feelings Flowing and Hearts Tearing**

Lupin massaged his head, terribly tired. His head ache was fortunately beginning to wane, but it was being replaced by a queasy feeling in his stomach.

Dumbledore had assured him that he would tell Harry personally, and that he was not to get involved. Harry's own god father, not to mention one of Lupin's best friends...at least, one of his previous best friends, how could he not get involved?

Snape caught up to him in the hallways right before lunch. "Lupin," he said in his slight drawl, his voice cold despite his obvious efforts to be nice. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lupin replied stiffly.

Snape sighed. "Come off it, Remus," he growled, getting agitated by Lupin's cold shoulder, which he'd been receiving for practically the whole week. "Sirius is back, and I want to make sure you're not going to be emotionally confused when it comes time to catch the bastard!"

"Shut up!" Lupin cried, shoving Snape away rather violently. "Just shut the fuck up!!" He stormed away, but Snape, however surprised, caught up and swung him back around by his shoulder. To his even greater shock, Lupin began to sob, and let his head drop onto Snape's shoulder. Snape stood there, completely unsure of what to do, as he felt Lupin's tears soak through his cloak.

He awkwardly patted Lupin's back, but, deciding that was enough, he pulled Lupin's chin up gently so that they met each other's gaze before Snape softly kissed Lupin. Lupin did nothing to stop him, completely surrendering.

When Lupin opened his eyes, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Pulling away from Snape slightly, he recognized Harry, his expression horrified, before he dashed away. Lupin realized a moment too late what was happening, and that he'd actually let Snape kiss him. He pushed away from the black haired man as hard as he could once more.

"You never learn, do you?!" he hollered at a rather bewildered Snape, who hadn't saw Harry. His hand tightened around his wand, not casting a spell, but twirling away, and chasing after the direction Harry had headed in.

Snape watched him go, shaking his head. The werewolf was possibly the most confusing person he'd ever met.

Lupin dashed up a series of stair cases. He'd lost track of Harry, but if the boy was anything like his father, if he didn't want to be found, it'd be near impossible to do so. There was only one thing to be done. Returning to his office hurriedly, he rummaged around and found an old scrap of parchment. His own personal Marauder's Map; each Marauder had had their very own copy.

He quickly located Harry, off in a secluded hallway of the castle. But when he got to the hallway. He saw nobody. However, when he arrived in the room, Harry's name on the map appeared to leap up and begin running in the opposite direction. And Lupin could indeed hear the resounding ring of footsteps slapping on the stone floors.

He could only assume that Harry had somehow inherited his father's Invisibility Cloak. Swearing under his breath, he ran after the sound and name as fast as he could, which was saying something, since he was an incredibly fast runner.

Soon enough, he got close enough to the sound that he reached out, groping at what appeared to be air, and grabbed a hold of a liquidy material, and Harry became visible, as the cloak came off in Lupin's grip. The boy continued to run, but Lupin easily caught him with his other hand.

"Stop!" he commanded as Harry struggled against Lupin's hand. When Lupin put his other hand onto Harry's shoulder, the teenager flinched away like he were poison.

"Why are you running?" Lupin asked with a pained expression.

"Why are _you_ chasing?" Harry said back, sounding just as hurt.

"Because I _care_ about you, Harry," Lupin replied in disbelief. Harry shook his head.

"You love Professor _Snape_, don't you?" he accused, spitting the word Snape out like it were nasty.

"What? Of course I don't!"

"Then why were you snogging him right in the hallway?" Harry demanded. Lupin had no reply to this, so Harry continued on. "You love him, and not me."

"Wha-? What are you talking about Harry? Of course I love you."

"You wouldn't kiss _me_ like that," Harry shot back, leaving Lupin absolutely dumbstruck.

"You're a _child_, Harry!" Lupin said, appalled.

"But you were going to in the hallway that night, weren't you? But Snape came along, and you did just what he said, didn't you?"

Lupin watched, mouth hanging open, as Harry, fighting tears, glared at him with such hurt that Lupin could hardly stand it, before he ran away again. This time, Lupin didn't follow. He couldn't. What right did he, the man who seemed to hurt everybody, including himself, have to chase after the boy again. After what he'd done to him out of ignorance?

He stood frozen with something resembling shell shocked horror on his face for what seemed like and eternity.

And despised himself more and more every moment. But just then, something caught his eye that made him almost forget everything else.


	6. Chapter 5: Flashback

Gaah I'm awful. I get lazy and don't update for like ever...sorry once again. Please review!!

-----------------------------

**Chapter Five:**** Flashback**

A humongous black dog had been standing there only a second ago, in the corner of his eye, but when he whipped his head around to see it properly, it was gone. He stood there, eyes so wide they hurt, frozen. Too late, he pulled the map out, fumbling with it, before realizing he didn't have enough light to see the names on it.

He messed up the simple lumos spell twice before he could actually see the map, and when he did, he didn't see the name Sirius Black anywhere.

"Dammit!" he cried. He was sure the dog had been there. Maybe Snape was right...maybe his feelings would interfere with this task. His hands went white, and the map crumpled a little.

He fought back the urge to curse loud and long. He knew he should go to the Headmaster straight away, but something held him back. He knew Sirius would get caught sooner or later...but that part of him that was still vouching for Black didn't want him to be part of the man's capture.

His head was whirling again. His heart throbbed. This was all so mad. Snape, Harry, Sirius. The three names scuffled together for the top stress spot in Lupin's mind, and he wanted to scream at them to shut up.

He stood there for a very long time. He wanted to lie down on the stone floor, feel it's coldness seep into his bare cheek, let his whole body just go numb. In the end, though, he made his way very slowly back to his chambers.

Sleep didn't come didn't come at all that night, and as the haunting and chilling blue moon ,which was waning, reached it's highest point in the sky, Lupin got up and began pacing back and forth.

He continued on with this well through the night, and when the sun began to slowly come up in the sky, he wasn't feeling particularily good at all; he'd thought and thought about everything, but all it seemed to do was cause him more worry.

His feet were protesting by that point in time, so he stopped and propped his elbows up on the window sill. The sun was dying the entire sky blood red, but he barely noticed it. Finally, his eyes drooped closed, and he fell asleep slumped over and standing up.

He stayed that way until a hand tapped on his shoulder and he gave a violent start awake. "Whazzat-?!" he said blearily, waving his hands around uselessly.

"Umm, Professor? It's twenty minutes into our lesson," came a feminine voice, and Lupin realized it was Hermione once more. Her words caused him to straighten up quick.

"Twenty minutes?" he exclaimed with incredulity. "Good lord!" His first class that morning started at nine thirty, meaning it was nine fifty. He'd slept through almost half the lesson.

"We waited for you, but you didn't come, so I offered to check up here," Hermione continued, but Lupin was barely paying attention.

"I- I don't have a lesson planned," he said quite simply, and in truth completely. He'd been hoping to prepare the boggart last night, but had forgotten it in the activity.

Hermione looked like Lupin had slapped her in the face. "You don't have a _lesson_ prepared?!"

"Er- no. I believe I just said that..."

"So- what do we do??"

"I don't think _you _actually do anything...have a free class or something," Lupin replied lamely. Hermione's facial expression was so shocked Lupin almost laughed.

"Professor, don't you think now is the time to learn the most that we can??" she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "You know, with Black on the loose?"

Lupin's amusement faded at this; despite the his heart's hollers of objection, she knew she was right. If students got hurt by Sirius because he really was dangerous, it'd probably be Lupin's fault for not teaching them just a little more.

"I see your point Ms.Granger. Go into the classroom and tell your classmates I'll be right down with you."

Hermione nodded eagerly and rushed out. He could hear the din from outside his door die down as she spoke words he couldn't hear quite right as they were muffled by his door. Lupin thought quick, and knew instantly what he first wanted to teach them.

Since nobody but Granger knew that Sirius was coming, or even inside Hogwarts, if Lupin had seen what he'd thought he'd saw, then Lupin wasn't about to go frightening them all with the facts. He'd have to present the crucial information discreetly, as if it were just another lesson.

Keeping this in mind, he opened his door and walked down the stairs into the main part of the classroom, where all the students looked up at him with curiousity, most of them wondered, he guessed, what their professor was doing nearly half an hour late for their lesson.

"Sorry 'bout the delay class," he said as normally as he could, giving them all a small smile. The Slytherins whispered back and forth from their tables with sneers prominent on their faces. Lupin tried his best to suppress memories, but they came anyways.

_"They're nothing but a bunch of low life death eater trash anyways, Sirius, leave '__em__ be."_

_"James, they out right offended me an' Remus. I'm not going to let them get away with that." The tall boy with the dark __dark__ hair clenched a fist around his long wand._

_Another boy with shorter, but just as unruly black hair curled his fingers around the wrist of that hand. "They're not worth it Sirius."_

_Sirius glanced back at Remus, clearly unhappy. "They __spoke trash about __you Remus! C'mon, let's go kick their asses."_

_"No, that's alright Sirius, really I'm fine," a younger Lupin with a lot less gray hair replied. "I'm used to it anyways," he mumbled afterwards._

_"That doesn't make it right!" Sirius practically hollered. His face was flustered and angry. Lupin shook his head. Even at the age of fifteen he managed to make the gesture look a little sorrowful and tired._

_"No, Sirius. James is right...they're not worth it."_

_Sirius struggled to make his face stay calm, but finally he nodded. "Fine, whatever..." He looked away, his fists still in balls. James began to head up to the castle, throwing a glance back at the two of them._

_"C'mon, Peter's probably waiting in the common room!" he called before leaving. Sirius stayed still for a __moment,__ then made to leave. Before he did, Lupin laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"Ta, Sirius," he said softly. Sirius studied him for a moment, then gave a sort of half shrug, his lips pulling up at the corners despite himself._

_"It wasn't anything," he replied gruffly, and they headed back to the castle too._

Slytherins had never liked Lupin, since the day he'd come to Hogwarts really. Sirius had stuck up for him back then, had been one of his very closest friends. His head hurt as he recalled this. What had happened to the awkward teenager who'd been his friend so long ago. He didn't believe that boy could've killed anyone, much less one of his best friends.

He realized he'd paused for quite a long time, as the entire class was staring at him expectantly by that point in time, and he cleared his throat feeling a little stupid.

"Well then, let's begin shall we?"


End file.
